Resins are used for a variety of subterranean treatments, including in primary and secondary cementing methods. For example, because resins have increased flexibility and toughness as compared to conventional cement compositions, they are used in applications where a large number of stress cycles are encountered. Corrosive gases like sour gas conditions can have negative impacts on cement, and are better tolerated by hardened resins. However, the harsh and stressed conditions experienced by a hardened resin can lead to formation of cracks, which can eventually lead to breakage. Cracks that form within hardened resins can be difficult to detect and almost impossible to repair.